xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Yelena Belova
Yelena Belova (the second Black Widow) is a Marvel Comicscharacter and antagonist who appeared in Avengers Assemble. She is an expert martial artist and markswoman who was cybernetically augmented to replicate the powers of any superhero. Appearances Avengers: Ultron Revolution When Baron Strucker reactivated the Red Room, he trained Yelena to be the next Black Widow. Baron Strucker later sent Yelena and some HYDRA Agents to abduct Bruce Banner and bring him to his base in Siberia. When Black Widow arrived, she fought against Yelena upon learning about her history and how Baron Strucker is using the Winter Soldier program to turn Bruce Banner into Winter Hulk. Upon Captain America and Iron Man arriving, they helped Black Widow to fight Yelena Belova, Baron Strucker, and Winter Hulk. Yelena later goes against Baron Strucker's orders and knocks him out. While Captain America and Iron Man fought to keep Winter Hulk from reaching a civilian location where a HYDRA base is, Black Widow continued her fight with Yelena even when she activated the mind-controlled washouts of the Red Room. Upon disabling the mind-controlled Red Room washouts, Black Widow defeated Yelena who managed to get away. 17 - 6IwoCOT.png 15 - kAtEHSO.png 14 - n9qCeii.png 13 - yxTnMOL.png 10 - s5C90FL.png 100 - sbKUM4M.png 99 - 6Q1b4ny.png 98 - GB73Afl.png 96 - pwFkj8e.png 95 - OvxlBMK.png 84 - WlW06cJ.png 83 - IIMI77J.png 82 - 9gukyTu.png 81 - fZZu8HV.png 80 - DFM3aTZ.png 79 - LSopfGl.png 78 - q6tjTIx.png 77 - kPY6qsq.png 76 - 29fDpf9.png 75 - WcJSxk8.png 73 - nk4iU8X.png 69 - 20EX7gI.png 67 - mLCaO04.png 66 - sz1HVbX.png 65 - jo6wr5B.png 63 - yIjHJxd.png 62 - if84r5e.png 61 - b0HGxDf.png 60 - OmzopF0.png 54 - 1cfpCgj.png 53 - QJNsa8t.png 52 - SOs1aq5.png 51 - ZVclXd8.png 149 - KRfQpFW.png 148 - 8MT1TDU.png 147 - m592Zvn.png 145 - Tu2hPX8.png 144 - Ak0xt7P.png 140 - FIWhffa.png 136 - 2lllt1l.png 135 - sOhUfTv.png 134 - eWgZ8km.png 122 - gxAEvAB.png 115 - 8lY1UA2.png 114 - 8JUhYfR.png 113 - tYt3xoB.png 111 - 7q7ys93.png 110 - yEAVbFZ.png 108 - GNW57k9.png 107 - GG3MRoG.png 106 - 4GjQ6Oc.png 103 - K5lhL79.png 102 - gcX2aBf.png 101 - 6SYgBTS.png 100 - sbKUM4M.png 200 - 49YTkDc.png 199 - PCtKbex.png 198 - cTbcP5g.png 197 - Uz0pe4g.png 196 - EklEaMX.png 194 - ctgdHXg.png 193 - ez7ahf4.png 192 - Oe2VFaJ.png 189 - c6xJaDo.png 188 - TP3x11s.png 187 - SkPI2FU.png 185 - UtXuEcW.png 184 - OdyxTix.png 183 - GwmNETa.png 182 - jNchJtA.png 181 - rmWwyDt.png 180 - I6vjEBj.png 179 - MahwWuU.png 174 - CNtEJt0.png 173 - x9VgklD.png 172 - x9lL86g.png 171 - 7FFVRZc.png 170 - R9jJ622.png 168 - g5M51JF.png 164 - 40d1GTN.png 163 - yD8y3Y0.png 162 - uA5Pzs3.png 161 - YLdLwpn.png 160 - Ltp8iLp.png 159 - 37TEFw9.png 158 - CEk1Gry.png 157 - hQfP3Kv.png 153 - QMRZrBM.png 152 - Z9Jz0TP.png 151 - KlS7rr7.png 248 - dlmeAM9.png 246 - xcM4pCc.png 245 - C48RqmR.png 243 - 1a2wkE1.png 242 - 0psuuLX.png 241 - 4MEdMcR.png 240 - csoIBZk.png 239 - e9GZA1E.png 236 - Kd7Y23D.png 235 - LH0HCTO.png 234 - T2BK3pp.png 232 - 9ck92gC.png 231 - 32pduNL.png 230 - e96noRf.png 229 - BSfXdt1.png 226 - TPdB0tJ.png 225 - STDZJvf.png 224 - cWTb0CP.png 215 - VIfdriu.png 214 - 3ehpW07.png 213 - F3c9NzR.png 209 - q5xvFLv.png 208 - lUluLNq.png 205 - gdr3m73.png 204 - umDBbJM.png 203 - 67NeEN2.png 201 - 5EhyHog.png 298 - RV1nvNM.png 290 - IXUsMIf.png 289 - KMsty5F.png 284 - RzAQD7A.png 283 - XzZTHeJ.png 282 - pFd2J0A.png 281 - JxKGHo8.png 280 - nNmUlUF.png 278 - AgYtFpd.png 276 - OBlK2su.png 275 - bV0kzPw.png 274 - BGJI3ii.png 272 - xsE1vfz.png 271 - 9PSBd4U.png 270 - NG40yXt.png 269 - LVePmCC.png 268 - A3H0Rnv.png 263 - cuCYnGE.png 261 - 7vlth7u.png 260 - Wd5mkfM.png 259 - JPrE9tN.png 258 - R0kfqxC.png 257 - mOQ7x5Y.png 255 - jRTTAkR.png 254 - Fo3VtGn.png 252 - TGC9kQT.png 251 - GTLvjkp.png 313 - RiXUZwN.png Avengers Assemble (614).png Avengers Assemble (613).png Avengers Assemble (612).png Avengers Assemble (609).png Avengers Assemble (670).png Avengers Assemble (667).png Avengers Assemble (668).png Avengers Assemble (692).png Avengers Assemble (690).png Avengers Assemble (689).png Avengers Assemble (687).png Avengers Assemble (684).png Avengers Assemble (685).png Avengers Assemble (836).png Avengers Assemble (834).png Avengers Assemble (832).png Avengers Assemble (800).png Avengers Assemble (797).png Avengers Assemble (790).png Avengers Assemble (788).png Avengers Assemble (786).png Avengers Assemble (784).png Avengers Assemble (780).png Avengers Assemble (782).png Avengers Assemble (781).png Avengers Assemble (579).png Avengers Assemble (585).png Avengers Assemble (506).png Avengers Assemble (501).png Avengers Assemble (555).png Avengers Assemble (553).png Avengers Assemble (462).png Avengers Assemble (463).png Avengers Assemble (497).png Avengers Assemble (518).png Avengers Assemble (515).png Avengers Assemble (512).png Avengers Assemble (460).png Avengers Assemble (509).png Avengers Assemble (458).png Avengers Assemble (441).png Avengers Assemble (427).png Avengers Assemble (429).png Avengers Assemble (426).png Avengers Assemble (425).png Avengers Assemble (442).png Avengers Assemble (443).png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Kidnapper Category:Hydra Category:Russian Category:Traitor Category:Acrobatics Category:Aryan Race Category:Multilingualism Category:Stealth Force Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Blond Hair Category:Cyborgs Category:Thief Category:LGBT Category:Spy Category:Sole Survivor Category:Super Soldiers Category:Cowards Category:Trackers Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Battle World Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Screenshots